Dream
by firetiger3
Summary: Dreaming is something everyone does, or, everyone who dares to do so. Sakura dreams. Naruto dreams. But Sasuke doesn't dream anymore. Perhaps their dreams may not come true, but just dreaming is enough, it will satisfy them because perhaps their dreams may never some true. Hints of very minor NaruSakuSasu.


I was reading some really deep stories, so I decided to make something similar. It's very short, and I made this in a short amount of time, so... Enjoy!

Reminder:

**Nya~ Author's Emphasis**

_Nya~ Emphasis_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

There are times in our lives when we all dream. In them we yearn, we beg, but it's all in vain, because it will never happen, it's just a dream after all.

But that doesn't matter, because dreaming is enough for us. It satisfies us for the time being, for we know it will never happen, and this is the closest we can get.

Dreams are dreams, anything happens, anything goes. Dreams can happen anywhere, anytime, they can be anything, as long as it's within your imagination.

Everyone dreams, not everyone accomplishes their dreams though. But they're still happy, because dreaming is enough, dreaming is just... enough.

* * *

Sakura dreams of simpler times. She wants it to be just Team 7 again, no Akatsuki, no Orochimaru to worry about, just Team 7, not the Snake versus the Toad and the Slug. Countless times she holds that picture, and it always brings tears to her eyes and she lets them run, because it won't do anything if she wiped them away. Because she wants, she yearns, she begs for simpler times.

But she also knows it won't happen. No matter how much she wants it to happen, it won't. And she knows this, but she still persists, no matter how hopeless it would be. It's no use, and she acknowledges this, but why does she still persist? She doesn't know herself, but she just does, she just does.

And so she waits, she waits for Naruto to bring Sasuke back, so they could all be together again. So they all could be just Team 7, and not enemies again, but the lines have been drawn, and the sides have been set. But over the years, her hope has faltered, it's not as strong as when she was still a naive little girl. Her hope is still there, but perhaps not as strong as it would be, perhaps it's not as strong as it should be, perhaps, just perhaps, it's not as strong because she stopped chasing after it. Because, perhaps, she knows, it's no use.

The dream lives on inside her, somewhere deep down inside. She may not recognize it anymore, but Inner Sakura knows, because Inner Sakura knows everything Outer Sakura doesn't. Even if Inner is pessimistic and hateful, she does it for her Outer, to make themselves stronger, and more importantly, for their dream.

* * *

Naruto dreams of normality. He wants to be normal, not the hated Kyuubi or the son of the Fourth. He wants to be himself, not viewed as some disgusting creature, or the son of a great Ninja. He wants to be Naruto, just plain Naruto the Ninja, and perhaps one day, Naruto, the Rokudaime.

But that's not the way it is. He knows that he's just Naruto, Sakura knows it, Kakashi knows. Hell, even Sasuke knows it! But everyone else doesn't, everyone else thinks of him as just the Kyuubi, everyone else doesn't know him at all. He may be the saving grace of the great Leaf Village, but that doesn't mean he wants to be, it's just his job, something he must do.

And still, he has a role to fill as the Kyuubi container. He has to save the Village, he has to win the war, and most importantly, he has to bring Sasuke back. Not just for Sakura, but for himself too, he made a promise, and he'd be damned if he didn't keep it. Because, that was his Nindo, and he would stick to it.

Maybe it's farfetched, maybe its plain impossible, but he still dreams. No matter how absurd it is. And yet, he knows it won't happen, ever, the Kyuubi was a part of him, and to most everyone else, it was him. Even if he does his duty to save the Village, he would always be marked as the Kyuubi, no matter how he proves himself over and over and _over _again. Perhaps they would view him in a different light if it was a better world, but that isn't so. No matter what, it'll always be, "The Kyuubi who saved our Village," or "The Kyuubi, our Hokage,"

* * *

Sasuke doesn't dream anymore. At one point he did, he dreamed of revenge on his Brother. But now, now that his dream was actually fulfilled, he has nothing to live for, besides, he had killed most all he used tocared for, and abandoned the rest. The road was harsh enough, and he always believed that he could, unlike the others who knew that perhaps, theirs would never be fulfilled like his.

And when he accomplished his dream, it felt so... good, so blissful! But that only lasted for a few seconds, and then... It all came crashing down, he fell into a pit of despair even deeper then before. Without a dream, what was there to live for?

So what was he to do with an accomplished dream? He refused to go back to the village that had commanded the Massacre of his family. So he made a new dream, to eliminate the Leaf Village. And suddenly, the blissful feeling was back, and he loved it. He would accomplish his new dream, just to feel it again. Because, all his earthly possessions, his earthly friends and family, were worth sacrificing just to feel it all over again. God may condemn him for his actions, but he didn't care, he lived for the moment, he lived for that feeling, and he would get it, no matter how damn hard it would be.

He was the first to accomplish he dreams, and he will all over again. He _will_ revel in the ruins of the Leaf Village, and he _will_ enjoy it. He laughs. He laughs because he accomplished his dreams. He laughs because of this, he's going insane. And finally, he laughs because he dared to dream.

* * *

So, how was it? Too dark? It was for my taste, but... I just had to make it. It's short, I know... But that's alright, it's alright... Short doesn't mean terrible, I think.

If anything disturbs you, please don't take it to heart, I wrote these things because they were convenient and not necessarily true.

**Please, dreaming is a part of life, it is not dangerous at all. Everyone dreams, and please, dream! Doing so will lead you to great places, and it will always be rewarding!**

Thank you for reading!

firetiger3


End file.
